Back from the grave
by allgoodfungall247
Summary: Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts and he finally gets to meet the people he's always wanted to but thing go wrong and more people than he expects show up and take charge. But Who? CHAP 5 UP
1. An argument

Ok this is my first Harry Potter fic so be nice and review so I know what you think. I know I'm a very bad speller so feel free to correct any that are wrong. I really want your opinions on the story. So here it goes.  
  
(OK before this starts I think you should know some things. Harry is in his 6th year at Hogwarts but Sirius didn't die in the last book in fact he was cleared of all charges so he is now a free man. Remus is the DADA teacher again and Sirius is his assistant)  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!"  
  
"Make me Potter!"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Professor Snape strode down the corridor and into the centre of the crowded entrance hall, professors McGonagall and Dumbledore followed behind both looking for the source of the commotion.  
  
"Well, well. Look what we have here. Mr Potter I knew we would find you at the centre of all this fuss. Trying to improve your reputation further or are you just trying to cause trouble."  
  
"Severus. That's enough. Mr Potter could you please explain what is going on here?"  
  
"Malfoy called Hermione a mud blood."  
  
"Is that true Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"I was only telling the truth sir she is a filthy mud blood."  
  
"Mr Malfoy that is enough. Fifty points will be taken from Slytherin. Now if we can all get back to supper.  
  
At this point all of the professors and many of the students were gathered watching the site before them.  
  
Just as Dumbledore turned back towards the doors leading towards the great hall the main doors leading from the outside opened, to reveal three people standing framed by the large solid oak doors.  
  
At that moment the students saw a look on their headmasters face that scared them. Dumbledore looked shocked.  
  
Sirius and Remus pushed their way to the front as well and both with expressions of shock and delight on their faces.  
  
Then after a moment silence one of the females spoke whilst indicating to the two people standing behind her.  
  
"Well, look what I found." 


	2. Alexandra?

"Alexandra?"  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"But you're supposed to be dead."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"Where have you been for the last fifteen years? We were all worried that you'd died doing the spell."  
  
"Well it's kind of confusing really. I also don't think it's a good thing to talk about in front of the students."  
  
This seemed to snap Dumbledore out of his trance and he looked around as if just seeing the castle for the first time.  
  
"Of course. Why don't we go to my office and then we can talk properly."  
  
At this point he looked towards the people who were still standing in the archway between the open double doors.  
  
"The spell worked then?"  
  
"Well if it didn't then they wouldn't be standing here would they?"  
  
After a brief pause and a small smile towards the mysterious girl he turned to face the students who had been watching this transaction with confused looks on there faces.  
  
"Now every one, go back to dinner or what ever you were doing before hand."  
  
The students all turned and walked away whispering to each other and sneaking glances at the newcomers. However there were three people standing with their feet stuck to the ground staring at the new arrivals, but unlike everyone else they were ignoring the girl and instead looking at the tow other people.  
  
There in the archway stood Lilly and James Potter.  
  
A/N: It's short but effective. Please review. So far I've got three fanfic's on here and only received 2 reviews put together so please feel sorry for me. 


	3. to the office

~ ~ = Harry's thoughts ~ : ~ = Ron's thoughts ~ _ : _ ~ = Hermione's thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all no matter how much I wish  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione stood looking at his parents not saying anything until everyone exept the professors ant the new comers were the only ones left, however because they were standing in the shadows none of the other remaining people could see them.  
  
Before anyone else could do anything Sirius and Remus ran forward towards Lilly and James and embraced them in a bone crushing hug, then surprisingly they both let go and hugged Alexandra at the same time.  
  
After ten seconds of hugging Sirius let go and went to stand next to Lilly and James smiling at the fact that Remus had moved so that he was standing behind her with one arm around her smooch holding her to him.  
  
Whilst this was happening the professors stood back and watched whilst the friends re-united themselves.  
  
"Well now we have all got re-aquatinted with each other lets go to my office where we can talk properly."  
  
Harry knew this was where he had to make a move before they walked of.  
  
"Err.... Professor?  
  
He slowly stepped out of the shadows with Ron and Hermione following him.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him each with a different expression on their face.  
  
His parents looked at him with a proud look on their face, Sirius, Remus and Alexandra looked at him with a slight mischievous smile and all of the professors exept Dumbledore looked at him like they wanted to take house points of him for listening in on a conversation he shouldn't have. Finally Dumbledore was smiling at him so much that he thought his cheeks were about to crack in two.  
  
"Harry. You've saved me a job I was going to send someone to find you. This is probably a conversation you would like to listen in on."  
  
Before anyone could take two steps toward the office Ron spoke for the first time. "Professor. What's going on?"  
  
"All of that will be explained Mr. Weasley if you could follow us please."  
  
The rest of the journey to the office was made in silence. Dumbledore was in the lead with the professors following close behind, then came Lilly, James and Sirius, next was Alexandra and Remus and now instead of Remus's arm around her waist they held hands. Finally came the golden trio all thinking different things.  
  
~ ~ My parents are here???????? That can't be. They are dead. It's just a trick. Voldemort sent people here with polyjuice potion to look like my parents. ~ ~  
  
~ : ~ Wow. Are those really his parents? I mean I knew that his dad looked like him but he could be his twin, exept for the age thing and the eyes. ~ : ~  
  
~ _ : _ ~ Harry's parents are here at Hogwarts. OK. I understand that part. Harry's parents are alive. I understand that part but I don't know how. Hmm. I'll have to ask how later. Next. Who is that girl? She seems to know everyone, but why hasn't she been mentioned before if she was as close as it seems to the marauders? Lastly. Why are that girl and professor Lupin holding hands? ~ _ : _ ~  
  
Once they reached the office Dumbledore spoke the password 'Chocolate frogs' they all entered and started finding seats for themselves.  
  
Alexandra and Remus were the last to enter the office and there was only one more chair left.  
  
"Lexa. Let me conjure you a chair?"  
  
To the trio's surprise Remus answered for her.  
  
"No thank you professor. I think I can make room for her."  
  
As he said it he pulled her down on to his knee as he had taken the remaining chair. After she got over the initial shock of being pulled so sharply she started to wriggle and get comfortable on his knee moving closer to him so she could put her arm around him.  
  
As she did this, the trio looked at each other with similar looks on their faces. They all looked like a cross between shocked and disgusted.  
  
Now that everyone was seated there was a long pause where no one knew what to say.  
  
Then the discussion started.  
  
A/N: Thanx to Celtic ember and Amandinka for the reviews both were very helpful. I hope this is chapter is better. 


	4. Explainations

Everyone looked at each other and a long awkward silence followed.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Well I think we should start with introductions" suggested Dumbledore.  
  
At this the tension in the room dropped suddenly.  
  
"OK. Who doesn't know whom? Oh yes Harry, Ron and Hermione this is Alexandra Potter."  
  
"But if you ever call me that then I will hex you into the next century. Just call me Lexa."  
  
"Yes I was getting to that, and as you can probably tell, this is Lily and James."  
  
The questions running through Harry's head were too much at the moment so he tried to get rid of some.  
  
"Professor, they can't be my parents, they are dead."  
  
"Yes, yes we know Harry but all will be explained in a moment." He then turned looking expectantly at Lexa. "I think firstly we should start with any questions. So who wants to start?"  
  
Everyone looked at Harry but the first question came from the person everyone least expected. Ron.  
  
"Why is Lexa sitting in Remus's lap?"  
  
At this question Remus flushes a dark shade of crimson where as Lexa gave him a cheeky smile.  
  
"Because we're engaged." Came the short answer.  
  
"What? Professor, when did you get engaged?" Asked Hermione speaking for the first time since entering the room.  
  
As the question was directed at him Remus answered. "For about fifteen years. But I am very sorry to say that I had almost given up on her, I had thought she was dead."  
  
"Oh you have such little faith in me. You know better than anyone else does, that when I set out to do something, I always do it. I have never failed."  
  
At the end of this short speech Lexa leaned her head forwards around three inches and pressed her lips to Remus's. The only broke apart from their light kiss when Dumbledore cleared his throughout loudly.  
  
"OK. I think that we need a new question. Any one want to go next?"  
  
Again everyone looked at Harry only to have Hermione speak next.  
  
"You said her name was Alexandra Potter?"  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"Well what relation is she to Harry?"  
  
"Aunt." Came the simple answer.  
  
"I'm also his godmother."  
  
"So you are James's sister?"  
  
"Twin to be exact. I'm sixteen minuets older than him and he still hates me for it."  
  
"You can't be his twin you look nothing alike."  
  
"Well that's obvious. Do you really think that I would ever have my hair that colour let alone that messy, and really, he's to tall and skinny for me to even want to look like him."  
  
"Hey, I'm not skinny I just do a lot of exercise."  
  
"If you did a lot of exercise then you would have some muscles, and you are just a skinny wimp. Besides, who beat you in every Quidditch match that you have ever played in?"  
  
James didn't answer this but just turned away from her grumbling something about annoying sisters.  
  
"OK children, if you are done arguing, let's continue."  
  
Finally Harry asked a question when everyone looked at him.  
  
"Why was I told that you were dead when you obviously aren't?"  
  
"Well that's an easy question. We were dead but now we aren't"  
  
"That's impossible. No spell or person can raise the dead and for them to arise without becoming zombies." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Well I'm going to have to say you are wrong there, because I think that you will find that I have brought them back. True it took me fifteen years but I did it, and they definitely aren't zombies"  
  
At this remark Hermione started spluttering and looking for a way to prove the new girl wrong. After a while Ron interrupted the spluttering and put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Then he turned to Lexa and stated casually,  
  
"You will have to excuse her she is the top student in the year and has never been wrong about anything before. She will probably go straight to the library to try to find a book to prove you wrong first thing in the morning."  
  
"Oh I'm sure she will but I can also assure you that I have never been wrong about anything either and I can promise you that both Lily and James are alive after being dead for nearly fifteen years and I was the one who brought them back."  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger. I can assure you that she has never failed to do anything that she set her heart to and bringing them back was her top priority, therefore I have no doubts that she has completed this task."  
  
"Thanks Sev." Came Lexa's reply to the statement. She also smiled warmly in his direction and to the shock of the three young Gryffindor's Snape smiled back. He didn't sneer he smiled!  
  
"OK here's the next question. Why are you being nice to Snape?"  
  
At this Snape turned and openly glared at Ron as if he wanted to burn a whole through his scull.  
  
"Because he's a friend." Came the short, clipped answer.  
  
"Why would a Gryffindor be friends with a Slytherin?"  
  
"Who ever said that I was a Gryffindor?"  
  
"What? But you're a Potter. I thought all Potters were sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"No. My parents were upset for weeks. Their only daughter sorted into Slytherin. They didn't know whether to cast me out of the family as Sirius's parents did to him for being sorted into Gryffindor or to just ignore it and pretend that I was the sweet innocent little Gryffindor they had always wanted. In the end they chose the second one and just pretended that I was in the same house as my brother. It annoyed me so much that they wouldn't accept that me for what I was, so during the holidays of my fifth year we had a very big argument, with both me and my father ending up in St. mungos for a week. They always accepted me after that and never brought up the subject of the school houses again."  
  
Whilst she had been saying this a scowl had crept up her face as if just talking about the subject had brought a bad taste to her mouth. Now she was staring at a dark corner of the office.  
  
The tension from the beginning of the meeting was back full force now just waiting fore someone to break it. Eventually Remus did the honours and spoke.  
  
"She may have been a Slytherin but she was the only one of them to hang out with Gryffindor's. She made a lot of enemies the night she left the Slytherin common room the hang out with us."  
  
"Yes but I also made a lot of allies. People from Gryffindor respected me for turning them down to be with my little brother and his friends. Hufflepuff lost some respect for me because they think that I was being un- loyal to my house and the Ravenclaw's were just mixed. By the end of my third year every one loved me though."  
  
"Yeah. She's the only person in the school more popular than the marauders."  
  
"Well I don't think that, that's a hard thing to accomplish."  
  
After saying this the three remaining marauders all shot her dirty looks.  
  
"Any way if we could get back to the subject now. Are there any other immediate questions that need answering, or can we continue in the morning?"  
  
No one spoke so Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Very well. Since tomorrow is Sunday we can all meet back here tomorrow after breakfast. Now I think that we should sort some rooms out for our guests."  
  
"I think that I might be able to find some room for Lexa in me quarters." Offered Remus.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them and smiled at the couple sharing a chair.  
  
"Of course Remus, I wouldn't expect anything less of you. As for you two I think that you will find a new set of rooms leading off from Remus's and Sirius's common room. Good night to all and I will see you in the morning."  
  
On this final not all occupants of the room got up and left slowly.  
  
A/N Thank you to any one who reviewed and I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update but I've had exams and they have taken up all of my time.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanx to:  
  
Jamaiceskater08 = thank you for the great review. I hope this chapter is long enough.  
  
Gothickitty08  
  
Andrea912004  
  
Celtic ember = this review was very helpful. Thank you so much. In the future I will try to get rid of some of the dialogue and make the chapters longer.  
  
Amandinka = I am trying to get the chapters longer. How's this one? 


	5. Private conversations

Sirius' thoughts = (blah blah)  
  
After being dismissed all of the people left the office and went down the spiral staircase. Once at the bottom of the stairs some people walked of immediately, like professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick who had also been listening in on the conversation. All of the others including professor Snape all headed in the other direction.  
  
They kept walking in silence until they came to a portrait of a sixteenth century girl with cherry blonde hair and a long flowing dress. Sirius stepped forward and spoke the password 'marauders rule' then they all entered the room and settled themselves on the many couches and chairs. Remus and Lexa shared one of the three seaters with Snape, Sirius Lilly and James shared another and the golden trio another. The silence lasted for another five minuets before another question was asked by Harry.  
  
"If Lexa and Snape are friends then why do the marauders hate him?"  
  
"That's easy enough. They hate him because I'm friends with him. Can you imagine how jealous they got when I finally got friends of my own? They thought that I'd just leave them and never visit them again if I had something better to do. But the marauders being themselves they didn't think that the more they tried to stop me being friends with him the better friends we became. It's amassing even with all of them together they still only have half a brain between them."  
  
At this statement there where three dark looks sent her way each one sending a different message but all of them getting the point across.  
  
"But of course I still love them just the same. They're my marauders and I'll never let them go." She added quickly to try to save herself from the pranksters.  
  
Lilly trying to help her friend quickly changed the subject.  
  
"So, anymore questions?"  
  
"Why wasn't Lexa brought up before whenever we asked about the past and the time when you were at school?"  
  
Both Remus and Sirius both had the sense to look guilty at that point and they both looked at each other as if to say 'you answer him, no I'm not answering him you, no you, no you' finally Remus lost and spoke up.  
  
"Well Harry it's just that she meant so mush to both of us. It was hard for me especially to even think about her without crying because I thought she was gone and I'd never had the chance to say goodbye. It was different with your parents because they weren't something that we could keep from you anyway and it's true I care about both Lilly and James a great deal but Lexa was the first person I have ever loved. There were just little things that made the difference, for example, your father and Sirius both found out about my monthly condition but Lexa was the first person I had ever actually told without them guessing first. It was just the little things that I'd think about when she was gone and it just made it impossible to talk about her to myself, let alone other people."  
  
After this confession there was a long silence where the trio let this information sink in then finally the next question came.  
  
"So when are you two getting married? I mean, you still are aren't you?"  
  
"Of course we are! We love each other and nothing can change that."  
  
"The date of the wedding was never finalised. It was going to be on Halloween but then we changed our mind and it was going to be on bonfire night but then James and Lilly were killed and we had to stall again, then she went away to try to bring them back."  
  
"Well we couldn't not have them there. My little brother, Remus' best man, My maid of honour. I mean that's practically half of the guest list."  
  
"Actually that's a thought. We do need to set another date."  
  
When Remus said this there were collective groans from the male population of the room and Lexa and Lilly both grinned at each other.  
  
The trio seeing this asked the question of why.  
  
"Because those two together can spend more money that there is in the world."  
  
"James, don't say things like that. I'm your older sister, that means you have to help out with the preparations weather you like it or not."  
  
"Yeah, you can't leave me with them on my own. You know I can't say no to them so they'll get everything they want and unlike you I actually care what my wedding looks like. We can't have it to girlie."  
  
"OK. I think we're getting side tracked here, are there any more questions?"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"OK then, I think we should go to bed. We have to meet with the Headmaster in the morning."  
  
"Do you three want to stay here again?" Sirius asked the three students.  
  
After receiving a collective nod from them he waved his wand and the three couches turned into beds.  
  
All of the other couples got up and Lexa showed Snape out through the portrait hole and all of the couples (or singles) headed towards their rooms.  
  
Lilly & James' room  
  
They walked through the door and looked around the room but their attention was drawn immediately to the large four poster bed that stood in the centre of the back wall. Both having the same thoughts they both walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it and almost fell asleep with all of their clothes. However Lilly' quiet mumbling that they should get undressed got them up again. As soon as all of their over clothes were of they both climbed under the covers and held each other until they both fell asleep.  
  
Sirius' room  
  
Sirius casually strolled into his room and sat on the end of the bed. He sat there for five minuets before breaking out in the biggest grin ever.  
  
(I can't believe she actual did it! They're back! It's not like I ever doubted that she'd do it but I had almost given up on her ever coming back. I don't care if moony is going to marry her, I love her. Not love her love her but she's like a little sister and a big one at the same time. She promised that she'd take care of us all, I knew she'd never let us down.)  
  
These thoughts carried on until he slowly drifted of to sleep on top of the covers.  
  
Remus & Lexa's room  
  
As soon as the door shut they were kissing. It was like they turned into teenagers again and they couldn't keep their hands of each other. Remus backed Lexa into the desk that sat against one wall and she hopped onto it, wrapping her legs around his waist. He stumbled trying to undo the buttons of her shirt but finally he got them all undone and slid the shirt of her shoulders without breaking the kiss. The clasp of his robes was undone and they fell to the floor, the material pooling at his feet. After some more fumbling with buttons they were finally out of their clothes and Remus lay on top of her on the bed. He pulled his head back from hers slightly, silently asking for permission. At her nod he slid into her.  
  
After a few rounds of frantic love making they both lay on the bed sweat dripping of them. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and they were both breathless.  
  
"I love you." Were the last words muttered before they both fell asleep in each other's arms?  
  
Hi.  
  
Thanx to lady Friday for the review! I read your story. I think its great! You have to keep updating it soon  
  
Please review soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
